1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a new control system for a microwave oven having magnetron means and to a new method of making such a control system
2. Prior Art Statement
It is known to provide a control system for a microwave oven having magnetron means, the system being adapted to interconnect a power source to the magnetron means to operate the same, the system comprising a display control module, a power module, and electrical circuit means interconnecting the modules together, the modules having a single microprocessor.